Frozen Redhead
by twinkels
Summary: A little fun story about Merida meeting Queen Elsa and Anna When Elsa wants to do trade with Meridas Kingdom King Fergus sends Merida instead to meet her I do not own anything just the idea
1. Chapter 1

Tucked away in the misty highlands of Scotland was the Dunbroch kingdom rulled by King Fergus and his wife Queen Elinor And their 4 children Princess Merida and the young triplets Princes Hamish Harris and Hubert Who were identical and only Merida could tell them apart but they often ticked her by switching identities for a laugh

Merida was outside practicing her archury like she ushally did and later planned to take Angus out for some excersises who was her beloved horse and when out riding she liked her alone time and it was time to gather her thoughts and have the wind blow through her hair when suddenly a voice yelling Merida rang out one of the upstairs window it was queen Elinor calling for her as she had very importent news to tell her daughter that's if she could find her as Merida had vanished again it seemed

Young Merida who was 17 now was a feisty very strong willed young redheaded princess who loved to be independent and hated rules and routines and she was seen as a bit of a Tom boy and had climbed trees tore her dress scraped her hands and knees a few times even fallen in streams also she thought nothing of fighting with swords loved to practice her archury riding her horse in the Forrest very fast and refused to take a husband she said she wasent ready for marriage and would marry in her own time and shed choose her husband herself not be married of to a man she hardly know much to her mothers horror

Merida was actully in the castle grounds showing her brothers how to get the perfect bullseye but they were more intrested in their snacks than her and weren't paying much attention too her

Now boys you have to stay focused eyes on the bullseye You draw your arrow all the way back to your cheek don't hold it too tightly now you watching what I'm doing then you let it go and she began but got cut off by a shouting

Merida where are you the voice yelled again making Merida miss her target and the arrow hit the ground

Auch whits that noo ( what's that now) made me miss ma ( my) target Merida sighed looking up at the castle

Sounds if mum wants you said one of her brothers looking up

Aye ( yes) I know ach what have I done this time she's always getting on at me for no ( not) being ladylike I give up Merida sighed going indoors and leaving her brothers still eating their snacks and giggling and whispering

Aww their you are my dear where ever were you I searched the entire castle said the queen smilling

I was outside remeber you asked me to watch the triplets after they'd got into bother off cook for raiding the pantry the other day and making a mess so you asked me to watch them keep them out of trouble well I was doing that mum said Merida

Oh I see yes i remeber alright then that is fine said Queen Elinor making Merida sigh

Okay is that why you called me in asked Merida if getting ready to leave again

No no. now the reason I called you here is becouse today I received a letter now we have been invited. To do trade with the kingdom of Arendell it is a kingdom in Norway and is rulled by a Queen Elsa she is intrested in our kingdom and thinks that we will do well together now normally on occasions like this your father would go to meet the queen as she has requested an audience with your father but as he is busy and going away on buisness Soon he will not be around to attend that meeting and the triplets are far too young to go and represent him and at times I do not know who is who so I can not tell who the oldest is and if I can't tell them apart I don't know how. queen Elsa would but your father and I have discussed this through and we have desided to send you to go to Arendell and represent our kingdom now you will travel their and you will meet the Queen and discuss buisness with her Elinor said

ME I'm to go och na ( no) mum I canna go that's na ma thing I mean I canna began Merida but got cut off

Now enough Merida you are going and that is that I won't hear another word and anyway this country Norway and the kingdom of Arendell is a very good place and they would meek great allies if war was to break out and anyway the Queen is expecting you you can't let her down Elinor said

But mum I don't want to go all over the place and anyway I'll miss the highland games I canna miss them it's the highlight of the year I'm expected to attend pepol will ask questions if I'm no their and if I do go to this place how long for and whos Queen Elsa asked Merida shocked

It is for a week and the highland games arnt to next month so you will still be able to attend and anyway you might pick up some manners and how to be a proper lady and from what I heard Queen Elsa the ruller of Arendell is a very fine well mannerd young woman very elegant too and so is her sister so some of that might rub off on you and if your like that you will have a better chance of finding a husband and who knows you might meet some visiting royalty over their that means our lands could unite and expand more Elinor said

Mum we've been through thise a million times I'll marry in ma own time no ony one (anyone) else's so don't be disappointed if a danna ( don't ) come back wa ( with) a husband Merida pouted

Well what ever you do please try and act lady like you will being judged in everything you do over their and I don't want you messing things up as if things go wrong God forbidd Queen Elsa may declare war on us if we upset her so remeber your manners Merida

I will don't worry mum so I take it I don't have a choise in the matter then your shipping me off to this place called Arendale to meet someone I don't even know sighed Merida sighing as she knew theird be no point in arguing with her mum as she always won these battles as she was just as stubborn as Merida was

No you don't have a choise and stop worring you will be fine. You will see and if all goes well maybe we can invite Elsa here next year she can attend the Highland games bring her sister too I am sure shed like that Elinor said as Merida only sighed

Aye maybe now mum can I go now Angise needs his excersises and it's gone too quiet. Out their and it may mean the triplets are up to something I don't trust them when their too quiet Merida said

Yes alright dear I will write back to Queen Elsa saying we will take her up on her invitation said Elinor as Merida left sighing before heading outside again to see what her brothers were up to

Grrr she's done it again interfering in my life why can't she stay out of it I can lead my own life I'm no a wee ( little) lassie ( girl) anymore and she still didna really awnser ma question who is Queen Elsa and where the heck is Norway Merida thought as she headed outside but to her releif the triplets were behaving but they picked up on her mood and looked up at her and shrugged but never said anything

Dad why can't you go you know I'm no good at these posh things I don't like going to these meet n greet things I want to stay here Merida said at dinner later

Merida lassie I'd go if I could to meet her highness Queen Elsa but I canna I'm going to meet the clan Mc Doogle they want to trade with us too and they have the finest sheep we could get wool ( yarn) and later meat and one day you'll be Queen so it will be good practise for you and I'm sure Queen Elsas no that bad King Fergus said

I danna ( dont ) care dad you know I'm hopeless at these things and iv never left Scotland in my life. You've been abroad haven't you said Merida

Aye to England but Merida we need to expand our friendship with forginers and if someone tries to invade us and start war well we have Norway to back us up and im sure Queen Elsa will do that and it's only for a week you might end up enjoying it siad Fergus with a wink

Well maybe but least I'll have ma archury to pass time do canna be that bad Merida said smilling

Oh no young lady your not taking that your not over their to start a war the bow and arrows stays here said Elinor

WHIT ( what ) ach mum why no I need something to pass the time I'll be board I danna beleive your doing this to me Merida yelled

Merida NO the bow and arrows stay here your going to learn manners off Queen Elsa and she may not approve of women fighting I somehow don't imagin her with a bow and arrows and you can leave them in your room and they will be their when you get back Elinor said

Mum but I began Merida

Merida NO enough Elinor said firmly as Merida pouted

Listen best do whit ( what ) your mum tells you if you go with weapons they might get the wrong idea and it's only for a week Fergus said as Merida made a hmmmmph noise but said no more as she knew she was outnumberd

Thats that chappy done next one soon


	2. Chapter 2

Soon word reached the kingdom of Arendell and Queen Elsa received a letter from King Fergusm explaining that as he wouldn't be able to make it he'd send along his first born but didn't say that it be Merida and on hearing this Princess Anna was very excited by the news as she thought it be a male arriving to do trade

Now Anna as you may recall a few weeks ago I had a letter sent on my behalf sent to Scotland to his highness King Fergus and Queen Elinor wishing to do trade with them as I think that Scotland is a very good country with much to offer us trade wise and that they are good warriors so they will make great allies so I had invited an audience with his highness King Fergus but unfortunlly he is now away on buisness and sends his apologies so instead he is going to send his first born to represent him instead said Elsa looking at the letter

Ohh someone from Scotland a new friend that sounds really nice what is he like said Anna excitedly leaning on her sister to see the letter

Now Anna calm down please we don't really know these pepol yet they are strangers to us we have to get to know them and it may not work out with this kingdom and we don't want a replete performance of the last time with Hans he appeared all nice but turned out to be bad said Elsa thinking back

Oh don't worry Elsa I won't and isn't he still locked up or banished or something and didn't his oldest brother not write to you last year to apologize got his behaviour and said it be best if we remained alies but didn't trade but making new friends is always so exciting and someone from Scotland where is Scotland is it near Norway I have no idea where it is said Anna

Well if my memory serves me right it is a small country the kingdom or the clan as they call it is the clan Dunbroch not sure how you say it but it is in the highlands I shall show you later on the globe in our old school room now we have to get ready for our guests we have many coming also other princesses too I think Rapunzel and Flynn and Aurora and Philip are coming I am still waiting on replys from Belle Tianna and Cinderella isn't sure yet but we have to prepare for them but I am putting our new guest in the east wing that has the best view we have to make them feel welcome Elsa said giving orders to nearby staff

Er Elsa will you tell our guest about well you know what said Anna looking at her sister puzzling the blonde a little

Excuse me I am afraid I have no idea what you are saying Anna. What do I know said Elsa puzzled

Well your powers You can turn things to ice and make it snow whisperd Anna loudly hoping the staff wouldn't hear but they knew anyway

Oh that my powers well as I can controle them now and it is summer time I guess their is no need to well not at the moment we don't want to frighten our new guest off and I shall tell them in time but as you know not a lot of pepol really understand them and are frightened off I'd I'd hate to do that to our guest also I hope no one tells them I shall tell them in my own time and I just hope that no one desides to ask me to make them an ice skating rink I shall make ice sculptures but that is all as anyone can carve them and don't you go asking me to build snowmen Elsa said with a smile

Okay I won't say your secret is safe omg snowmen what about Olef won't our guest not think its weird seeing a snowman indoors innthe middle of summer said Anna panicking a little

Anna please relaxe it is alright now Olef has gone on vacation somewhere where I do not know but he is fine he has his snow cloud I made him that will keep him cold and he will return in the winter and then I can build my ice palace in the mountians and we can go on a winter vacation the 3 of us you Olef and myself we can watch the Nothern lights and go sledging and have fun and I can forget about royal duties for a while and be myself. But just now we have so much to do and we have to get this place ready for our guests first impressions are very importent that is how others judge you and you never have that chance again if you mess it up it can go wrong said Elsa smilling before leaving the room to give more orders

True smilled Anna watching her sister help orginize a huge party and though she seemed very calm about it Anna could tell that Elsa was just excited as she was yet only last year Elsa was the very oppisit to what she was now she hated pepol coming and hated socialising and hid herself away and even took off to live innthe mountians on the day of her corination and she vanished for a few weeks and when Anna found her she refused to come back but she did and was given a new crown and robes and settled into her role as queen very well and was now well loved and now she loved meeting new pepol and everyone was welcome to. Come and meet her and shake her hand and she proved to be a very warm good kind queen as on her birthday and Anna's she had public holidays and gave free sweets to the children and on her first anivesery of her corination she threw open the gates of the palace and had a fun day with some funfair rides a puppet show and made a huge ice rink so everyone loved her now

Soon Arendell was a flurry of excitement with everyone rushing around and it wasent long before the best guest room was ready and Elsa had orderd new bedclothes and other things for the new guest as well as things for her and Anna new clothes for them new cutlery and goblets and other items. And even Kristoff who was their had new clothes orderd for him and the rest of the court was orderd to get new items Elsa wanted everyone looking their best and Elsa had made plans for a royal banquet and a ball and firework display later and also Elsa wanted only the best for her guests and no expenses was to be spared for this welcoming party

Thats chappy 2 done more coming later so stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Merida now had been at sea for for a few days now and did feel a bit sea sick but mostly home sick as meeting new pepole just wasent her thing shed rather be at home in the highlands riding her horse or practicing her archury in the forest or off exploring her kingdom or keeping her brothers out of mischeif but now she was stuck on a ship heading for Norway about to meet strangers but she had to admit the country did look very beautiful and. The Theords took her breath away as they reminded her a little of the mountians back home and though it was a beautiful summers day and everywhere was lush green and the hills looked coverd in flowers it remained a little chilly

Beautiful isent but should see the place in winter your highness and the way the sky lights up green and red they call them the Northan lights natures fireworks beautiful site once seen never forgotten and to see them against the snow is breathtaking a man said smilling but Merida didn't listen she stood at the rail of the ship moving her hair out her face and despite being summer it was chilly so she shiverd a little and staried out at the sceanery

So this is Arendelle then looks a bit like Scotland Merida thought to herself as she looked at the fairytale looking castle in the distance. The home of Queen Elsa and princess Anna

Soon word had reached the castle that the royal guests were on their was and Anna was hyper and driving Elsa crazy a bit

Omg omg their coming their soon be here oh do I look okay is everything ready first impressions are importent that's what Elsa says Anna said running along the corridors and almost bumping into the staff who yelled carefull your highness and laughed a little

Anna please. How many times have I told you we do not run in the corridors it's certainly not princess like look dear I know that. You are all excited I am too but we have to appear regale and lady like and who knows their may be a prince out their that. Likes you and he will not want his queen running along the corridors like a child and anyway someone could get hurt Elsa said placing a hand on Anna's shoulder

Oh I know Elsa I'm sorry but I'm just so excited I love meeting new pepole and making new friends Anna said excitedly as Elsa smilled and gave a soft laugh

Yes I know that you do but please Anna be carfull I would hate to see you hurt again. You were badly hurt before and I'd hate to see that happen again your my little sister Anna and all the family I have now and I love you dearly and I hate seeing you upset and as for running in the corridors well you could fall and get hurt I am sorry Anna I may seem a bit bossy but I do it becouse I care for you and anyway arnt older sisters ment to order the younger sisters around laughrd Elsa patting Anna's head as she laughed and gave Elsa a hug

Now then let's get ready to greet our guests we will receive them in the throne room and then we will go to the banquiting hall then move on to the ball room now I shall go down to the kitchens and cheack on the staff and see how they are doing I really hope they get that recipe for the shortbread just right I thought we would try some Scottish food make our guest feel at home called Elsa before heading downstairs towards the kitchens as Anna headed off to finish what she was doing

Soon Merida had arrived at the castle and was welcomed warmly by the staff who were a bit suprised to see a girl as they thought that King Fergus was sending one of his sons

Oh your a girl er I mean a princess I thought it be your brother coming one of the staff said

Aye I am that why we're you expecting a boy then. Merida said a little shocked

Well erm yes ushally kings and queens send their first born son to represent them not a female said a footman

Well then I'm affy ( really) sorry about that but you see King Fergus sons are only 5 years old and their identical triplets and even ma parents canna ( can't) tell them apart at times only me do he sent me instead but I'm as good as ony ( any) laddie maybe even better so I'm afraid you got me instead said Merida as she was led inside the grand palace that looked a lot better than her home

Her Royal highness has put you in the east wing that is the best guest room you have a view of the town and the courtyard and you get a beautiful view of the sunset now you may unpack and you will be assigned a maid who will care for your needs during your stay and you will be presented to her highness Queen Elsa later tonight at 6pm their is also to be a royal banquet and a ball later to look foward to the man said looking at Merida who was looking at a large painting of Elsa and Anna as very young children with their parents that hung in the hallway

Er oh thanks okay sounds good smiled Merida trying to be polite and hiding her nerves

Merida looked around her new room and sighed it was indeed a beautiful room she had everything she could wish for in it but she was so far away from home she missed Angus and her brothers and was scared incase shed make a mess of things she remeberd being told about Elsa and Anna and how ladylike and refined and gracefull they were and she hoped she could be like them too even if it was a short time

Merida sighed deeply as she glanced out her window wishing she was back home this just wasent her thing shed winds what Angus would be doing if he missed her and what mischeif the triplets were up to without her to keep them in order and even wished just now that they were older than her as one of them would be here now or maybe all 3 of they they were confident not shy at all and they'd cope better with a situation like this but sadly they weren't older and they were at home getting up to God knows what that's when Meridas thoughts were suddenly cut off by a knock on the door

Come in doors open Merida yelled seeing a tall blonde woman enter the room that was the maid

Princess Merida er I'm assigned to be your maid during your stay I was given the job at the last moment as origanlly it was to be a male the maid said

Its okay I understand everyone expected a man as the king ushally sends a son to represent him if he can't make it it's okay i know all about it but the reason why I'm here is that ma er my brothers are just wee laddies their only 5 so I'm here instead Merida said

Oh okay I see. Well iv to help you unpack and choose what to wear for tonight the maid said going to help Merida unpack

Well ma clothes arnt that grand as the dresses iv seen here so far said Merida pulling out a cream dress that was pretty but not as grand as Elsas or Anna's clothes

Er I'm sure we can find you something I think that will suit you now I think green or blue with your colouring said the maid looking at Meridas pale skin and blue eyes

Aye I know I sometimes wear blue at home but I danna mind really said Merida not really paying attention as she glanced round the room whist sitting on the large canopy bed

After the maid had helped Merida unpack her things and settle in to her room Merida had great fun in the bath playing with the bath salts perfumes and bubbles something that Elsa and Anna were used to but to Merida it was new she only used plain soap and water and also somehow she managed to wash her hair and it went very frizzy and wild as it had a mind of its own

Ooowww ouch be carefull that hurt yelled Merida as the maid tried to comb Meridas wild hair that was a mass of frizzy curls as she wanted to tie it back into a nice style like Elsas. corination. hairstyle which would look very elegant but Meridas hair wasent having any of that and took on a mind of its own

I have never seen such thick frizzy hair and it's so red like the colour of flames her highness Princess Anna has red hair but not like this has your entire family got hair like this then asked the maid

No not us all just me ma dad and ma brothers ma mum had brown hair but she keeps ma brothers hair under controle so theirs is quite short as they'd end up with for in their hair when they have their food fights but we all get our hair from ma dad and he got it from his dad and so on so it's passed on Merida said wincing again as she felt the comb snag in another tug

Oh it's just too wild I really give up I don't think I can even tie it back it's too thick the maid said putting down the comb and sighing

I told you that would happen ma hair is a bit like me hates being restricted and tied down Merida laughed as the maid sighed

Soon Merida was ready to meet her hosts and she stood in front of a full legnth mirror looking at herself her hair was tied back off her face but left wild at the back and she wore a tight green gown trimmed with white lace that was slightly off the shoulder and a necklace that her mum had given her and white lace gloves Merida did look very regale but she was terrified and could hardly walk on the fancy high heels lent to her she had a gut feeling that everything g would end up a disaster and shed disgrace herself

Thats that chappy done next one coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Merida now had been at sea for for a few days now and did feel a bit sea sick but mostly home sick as meeting new pepole just wasent her thing shed rather be at home in the highlands riding her horse or practicing her archury in the forest or off exploring her kingdom or keeping her brothers out of mischeif but now she was stuck on a ship heading for Norway about to meet strangers but she had to admit the country did look very beautiful and. The Theords took her breath away as they reminded her a little of the mountians back home and though it was a beautiful summers day and everywhere was lush green and the hills looked coverd in flowers it remained a little chilly

Beautiful isent but should see the place in winter your highness and the way the sky lights up green and red they call them the Northan lights natures fireworks beautiful site once seen never forgotten and to see them against the snow is breathtaking a man said smilling but Merida didn't listen she stood at the rail of the ship moving her hair out her face and despite being summer it was chilly so she shiverd a little and staried out at the sceanery

So this is Arendelle then looks a bit like Scotland Merida thought to herself as she looked at the fairytale looking castle in the distance. The home of Queen Elsa and princess Anna

Soon word had reached the castle that the royal guests were on their was and Anna was hyper and driving Elsa crazy a bit

Omg omg their coming their soon be here oh do I look okay is everything ready first impressions are importent that's what Elsa says Anna said running along the corridors and almost bumping into the staff who yelled carefull your highness and laughed a little

Anna please. How many times have I told you we do not run in the corridors it's certainly not princess like look dear I know that. You are all excited I am too but we have to appear regale and lady like and who knows their may be a prince out their that. Likes you and he will not want his queen running along the corridors like a child and anyway someone could get hurt Elsa said placing a hand on Anna's shoulder

Oh I know Elsa I'm sorry but I'm just so excited I love meeting new pepole and making new friends Anna said excitedly as Elsa smilled and gave a soft laugh

Yes I know that you do but please Anna be carfull I would hate to see you hurt again. You were badly hurt before and I'd hate to see that happen again your my little sister Anna and all the family I have now and I love you dearly and I hate seeing you upset and as for running in the corridors well you could fall and get hurt I am sorry Anna I may seem a bit bossy but I do it becouse I care for you and anyway arnt older sisters ment to order the younger sisters around laughrd Elsa patting Anna's head as she laughed and gave Elsa a hug

Now then let's get ready to greet our guests we will receive them in the throne room and then we will go to the banquiting hall then move on to the ball room now I shall go down to the kitchens and cheack on the staff and see how they are doing I really hope they get that recipe for the shortbread just right I thought we would try some Scottish food make our guest feel at home called Elsa before heading downstairs towards the kitchens as Anna headed off to finish what she was doing

Soon Merida had arrived at the castle and was welcomed warmly by the staff who were a bit suprised to see a girl as they thought that King Fergus was sending one of his sons

Oh your a girl er I mean a princess I thought it be your brother coming one of the staff said

Aye I am that why we're you expecting a boy then. Merida said a little shocked

Well erm yes ushally kings and queens send their first born son to represent them not a female said a footman

Well then I'm affy ( really) sorry about that but you see King Fergus sons are only 5 years old and their identical triplets and even ma parents canna ( can't) tell them apart at times only me do he sent me instead but I'm as good as ony ( any) laddie maybe even better so I'm afraid you got me instead said Merida as she was led inside the grand palace that looked a lot better than her home

Her Royal highness has put you in the east wing that is the best guest room you have a view of the town and the courtyard and you get a beautiful view of the sunset now you may unpack and you will be assigned a maid who will care for your needs during your stay and you will be presented to her highness Queen Elsa later tonight at 6pm their is also to be a royal banquet and a ball later to look foward to the man said looking at Merida who was looking at a large painting of Elsa and Anna as very young children with their parents that hung in the hallway

Er oh thanks okay sounds good smiled Merida trying to be polite and hiding her nerves

Merida looked around her new room and sighed it was indeed a beautiful room she had everything she could wish for in it but she was so far away from home she missed Angus and her brothers and was scared incase shed make a mess of things she remeberd being told about Elsa and Anna and how ladylike and refined and gracefull they were and she hoped she could be like them too even if it was a short time

Merida sighed deeply as she glanced out her window wishing she was back home this just wasent her thing shed winds what Angus would be doing if he missed her and what mischeif the triplets were up to without her to keep them in order and even wished just now that they were older than her as one of them would be here now or maybe all 3 of they they were confident not shy at all and they'd cope better with a situation like this but sadly they weren't older and they were at home getting up to God knows what that's when Meridas thoughts were suddenly cut off by a knock on the door

Come in doors open Merida yelled seeing a tall blonde woman enter the room that was the maid

Princess Merida er I'm assigned to be your maid during your stay I was given the job at the last moment as origanlly it was to be a male the maid said

Its okay I understand everyone expected a man as the king ushally sends a son to represent him if he can't make it it's okay i know all about it but the reason why I'm here is that ma er my brothers are just wee laddies their only 5 so I'm here instead Merida said

Oh okay I see. Well iv to help you unpack and choose what to wear for tonight the maid said going to help Merida unpack

Well ma clothes arnt that grand as the dresses iv seen here so far said Merida pulling out a cream dress that was pretty but not as grand as Elsas or Anna's clothes

Er I'm sure we can find you something I think that will suit you now I think green or blue with your colouring said the maid looking at Meridas pale skin and blue eyes

Aye I know I sometimes wear blue at home but I danna mind really said Merida not really paying attention as she glanced round the room whist sitting on the large canopy bed

After the maid had helped Merida unpack her things and settle in to her room Merida had great fun in the bath playing with the bath salts perfumes and bubbles something that Elsa and Anna were used to but to Merida it was new she only used plain soap and water and also somehow she managed to wash her hair and it went very frizzy and wild as it had a mind of its own

Ooowww ouch be carefull that hurt yelled Merida as the maid tried to comb Meridas wild hair that was a mass of frizzy curls as she wanted to tie it back into a nice style like Elsas. corination. hairstyle which would look very elegant but Meridas hair wasent having any of that and took on a mind of its own

I have never seen such thick frizzy hair and it's so red like the colour of flames her highness Princess Anna has red hair but not like this has your entire family got hair like this then asked the maid

No not us all just me ma dad and ma brothers ma mum had brown hair but she keeps ma brothers hair under controle so theirs is quite short as they'd end up with for in their hair when they have their food fights but we all get our hair from ma dad and he got it from his dad and so on so it's passed on Merida said wincing again as she felt the comb snag in another tug

Oh it's just too wild I really give up I don't think I can even tie it back it's too thick the maid said putting down the comb and sighing

I told you that would happen ma hair is a bit like me hates being restricted and tied down Merida laughed as the maid sighed

Soon Merida was ready to meet her hosts and she stood in front of a full legnth mirror looking at herself her hair was tied back off her face but left wild at the back and she wore a tight green gown trimmed with white lace that was slightly off the shoulder and a necklace that her mum had given her and white lace gloves Merida did look very regale but she was terrified and could hardly walk on the fancy high heels lent to her she had a gut feeling that everything g would end up a disaster and shed disgrace herself

Thats that chappy done next one coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Now then Merida smile sweetly but hid that back broken tooth that snapped when eating an apple only spoke when spoken too try not to say your Scottish slang that they won't understand curtesy walk slowly don't mumble make eye contact apear regale your dad is counting on you. Now your representing the clan of Dumbroch your their future Queen if this goes wrong might lead to war Merida told herself whist fixing her small crown she hardly wore as she tried to hide her nerves that were getting the better off her

Soon the event that Merida dreaded the most was about to happen and she found herself standing outside the grand looking double doors that led to the throne room waiting for the fanfare that signel her arrival

Inside Elsa looked beautiful wearing a brand new beautiful brand new bright sky blue ball gown trimmed with dimonties and white gloves this time for show only and her hair up in a regale updo and a sparkling diamond crown on her head that glitters in the light also a sparkling diamond necklace that had belonged to her mother and matching earrings and Braclet she looked breathtaking as she sat on her throne and Anna who stood next to her near Kristoff also looked beautiful in a stunning pale green gown and an identical hairstyle to her sister and a small gold crown and also wearing a necklace earrings and Braclet set in gold and green emeralds that belonged to her late mum and Kristoff looked handsome too dressed as a royal meber of court

Your Royal highness ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the air of Dumbrock first born of his highness King Fergus and her Royal highness Queen Elinor her royal highness Princess Merida the announcer said followed by a fanfare and the large doors opend to reveal Merida looking rather nerviouse

A few gasps was heard and some pepole said oh they have sent a girl that is so unushal and a few others said she looks barbaric thos words hurt Mrida but she never said anything

Princess Merida please come foward said Elsa smiling a little at Merida as she enterd the grand throne room walking on a red velvet and gold carpet but as Merida enterd the room disaster struck poor Merida went over on her ankle falling and she tried to grab a man to steady herself but pulled down his pants instead reaviling his spotty underpants and a lot of gasps was heard and tutting

Ach na I'm so so sorry it wis ( was) Merida began but shut her mouth and felt her face burn red and she knelt on the carpet and her shoe had come off too

Elsa looked a bit shocked not knowing what to do but Anna let out a little giggle but cleared her throat and stopped when Elsa looked in her direction but Anna liked Merida she seen a kindred spirit in her and sadly whist telling Elsa about her kingdom and family Elsa had no idea what Merida was saying becouse of her thick Scottish accent and things went from bad to worse

Merida stood on people's toes during the ball and got so carried away she danced wildly almost sending a poor man flying and during the banquet she was so hungry all manners went out the window it seemed. She burped loudly not saying pardon earning a shocked look from Elsa and also she tuted if not happy and she was so uncomfy in the tight dress that was one of Anna's old ones when she leaned across the table to grab some wine instead of waiting on someone bringing it too her she burst out the dress again and spilt someone else's wine all over her dress and the woman called her barbarian

Honestly girl were you raised by barbarians you have no manners and you want to be a lady at court I don't beleive that you are a princess also you have no manners and are so rude why don't you just go back where you came from the woman yelled shocking everyone

Excuse me said Merida with her mouth full and food falling onto her chin

I said. You are so course oh I can't bear to be in the same room as you your simply discusting pardon me your highness but I have never seen such a disgraceful person and you want to do trade with that why I bet you that her and her kin all live in caves and are barbarians iam afraid I shall have to leave. the woman said

Well then please do do not let me stop you and I will not have my guests insult other guests if your going to behave like that well then you are no longer welcome in my home now your maid I assigned you with will help you pack and you may leave in the morning and I do not wish to see you here again unless you apologize to her highness Princess Merida she is a princess after all you are only a baroness Elsa said calmly

Apoligize to her. I'm afraid not and I shall leave tonight I will have my carrage sent the woman said leaving the dinning hall glaring at Merida as she left

Im sorry your highness she is right I'm not refind like you or princess Anna maybe I should leave too said Merida standing up and shocking Anna and Elsa but as she stood up shed forgotten that she tucked the table cloth in to front of her dress and sent everything flying and even spilt wine and food over Elsa and Anna ruining their new dresses

Oh no oh no no I'm so sorry sobbed Merida running out the room and inserch to find her room leaving everyone shocked

Merida threw herself on the bed crying hating how things had gone and planning on how shed leave that night slip away so she didn't need to face. Elsa or Anna again as they probelly hated her when she heard a soft knock on the door

Go away I don't want to see anyone I'm leaving tell their highnesses Elsa and Anna I send my apologies Merida wept as the person came in

Look I said go away I don't want to see anyone then Merida looked up and gasped to see Elsa and Anna both at the door and in their stained dresses

Oh oh your highnesses I'm so sorry Merida said wiping her tears and looking up

It is perfectly alright you were so upset we we both worried about you is everything alright said Elsa gently as Merida shook her head

I don't know I just can't seem to fit in iv upset your guests iv spilt wine and food down your new gowns im not refined like you your highness or Princess Anna I just can to anything right I'm hopeless and everyone hates me said Merida as Elsa placed a handmonnthe redheads back

Well to tell you the truth I found it rather amusing and Anna did too said Elsa glancing at her giggling sister

Yes who'd have thought the grand Duke wearing spotted underwear gosh that was funny laughed Anna

Yes it was and as for fitting in well I felt like that once so don't worry said Elsa smilling

Y you did your highness but your so regale a proper Royal not like me said Merida shocked

My dear manners had nothing to do with it you see only last year I was hunted like a wild animal hated by my own pepol called a monster and feared pepole wanted me dead Elsa quietly said glancing at Anna who nodded

Y you were said Merida shocked

Well I have no idea to this day why I was born with it but I have a power then I called it a curse I can make snow and ice summon up blizzards. Cause eternal winters my nickname is the Snow queen and I almost killed my dear sister said Elsa sadly sitting on the bed next to Merida

Y you did. So what happend Merida asked shocked

Well I plunged this place into eternel winter and I was terrified incase I'd hurt my sister as i had hurt her before and my people I was a danger to them so I took to the mountians built myself an ice palace and isolated myself it is a very long story but in the end I learned how to controle my powers I saved my kingdom form an evil ruler who was after my throne and my royal powers and tried to kill me but worse he broke my dear sisters heart but it was the love of my sister that made me see the light and her love helps me controle my powers now I use them for good like making ice skating rinks for all to enjoy or snow for the children to play in perhaps I shall show you my powers the next time you come Elsa said smilling

Next time y you want me back said Merida a little shocked

Of course your the best guest ever said Anna coming over

But I feel I let you down and ruined your dresss and I was ment to ask you if you'd maybe come to Scotland and meet my family said Merida sadly

Oh don't worry about the dresses. The stain will come out and we have plenty of dresses and yes we'd love to come and visit you should be fun and I would love to see Scotland said Elsa smilling

So then will you stay the week with us we can go and change and find you more comfy flat shoes I know what high heels are like I can't walk in them eather laughed Anna

Ach why not aye er I mean yes I'll stay said Merida also can I teach you archury tomorrow if you have a spare bow Merida said

Id love to learn and yes they are spare bows in the palace and Merida don't let others get to you be yourself said Elsa smilling

I will and thank you your highness smilled Merida as the 3 friends left the room into Anna's room to pick some gowns to wear

Merida had a fantastic time at the ball and took Elsas advice and the next day she taught Elsa and Anna how to get a perfect bullseye and they enjoyed it and later in the week Elsa desided to make a ice skating rink and taught Merida how to skate and they had snowball fights and built snowmen so the week flew in and as promised a month later Elsa and Anna travled to Scotland to meet Meridas family and attended the highland games and really enjoyed it and amazingly Anna could also tell the triplets apart but Elsa gave up as she couldn't so in the end both kingdoms became very good friends and great alies

End


End file.
